


Good Boy

by moist_n_creamy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moist_n_creamy/pseuds/moist_n_creamy
Summary: "V was growing more frustrated by the minute. He should probably just go home and forget this whole thing, but he didn't want to. V knew exactly what- and who- he wanted to do. How, and if, he would be able to go about doing that was another question entirely."





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> It's porn. Hardcore buttfuckin' porn.  
> V might be considered OOC in this, but considering how little we know about him (as of today his route has not been released), he could be into this kind of shit. We just don't know. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also! I wrote this on-and-off over the course of eight months. Between starting and finishing, I've written over 200k words for my main fic, "Tender is the Night," so you can imagine that I'm a better writer now than I was when I began writing this. Expect some parts to be more eloquent than others.

Rika was fucking dead. Like, for real this time. Her lifeless body lay limp on the floor, blood slowly creeping across the floor as it drained from the hole in the back of her skull. Rika's corpse twitched involuntarily as cult members swarmed about. V would never forget the look in Rika's eyes as he watched silently, helplessly, held back by her followers, as she put the barrel of the gun into her mouth. It was all over now.

  
Once he was safe at home, V picked up his cell phone and made a call.

  
"The witch is dead," Seven muttered, his normally upbeat voice a dull monotone.

  
"I'm assuming you know, then."

  
"Way ahead of you chief. No one will ever know what happened. All...evidence...has either been destroyed or is in the process of being destroyed. All members of Mint Eye have been...dealt with." V heard a soft whine in the background. He didn't question it.

  
"Does anyone else know yet?"

  
"Not yet. I thought you might want to be the one to tell everybody, so I haven't said a word."

  
"Thank you, Luciel, for everything."

  
"Yeah."

  
V hung up the phone and sighed. He had a very unpleasant conversation in his future, and he figured it would be best to get it over with." V pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, groaning.

  
He unlocked his cell phone again, dialing another number.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Yoosung, are you at home right now? I need to talk to you about something."

  
"Can't you just tell me now?" V detected the slight irritation in Yoosung's tone. The younger man had never been fond of him, thus, this was guaranteed to be a very unpleasant moment for both of them.

  
"No, I need to tell you in person. Something very serious has happened. I don't think it's right to discuss it over the telephone."

  
Yoosung sighed "Ok. Come by whenever. I'll be here."

  
\---

  
V sat in his car outside Yoosung's apartment building, mulling over his thoughts. How exactly was he going to address this? Rika was a very delicate subject for both of them. V sighed, turning the engine off.

  
His heart hammered in his chest as he climbed the stairs to Yoosung's floor. It had been a while since he'd seen Rika's younger cousin, and even longer since he'd seen him clearly. V's eyesight had improved drastically since the surgery, though he still needed glasses, and part of him was anxious to see if Yoosung had changed since their last encounter. Why this sudden curiosity plagued him, he could not determine.

  
V arrived at Yoosung's apartment, and he hesitantly gave the door a few sharp knocks.

  
\---

  
V's phone call had taken Yoosung by surprise. What was so important that he had to interrupt Yoosung's lazy, LOLOL-filled Saturday by coming around? It had to involve Rika. What on Earth was it this time? Yoosung had held more than a little resentment toward his cousin's ex-fiance. First because of V's seeming indifference toward Rika's "death," then because of V's dishonesty regarding Rika's mental instability. Yoosung was really not looking forward to seeing V's stupid face today.

  
The sudden knock at his front door made Yoosung jump. He grumbled as he padded across the room to let V into his home.

  
\---

  
"Hey, Yoosung."

  
"What do you want?" Yoosung's lip curled.

  
V ignored this snide remark, but he hoped that he wasn't going to have to deal with this attitude all evening.

  
"Umm, can we sit down?" This was not going to be fun.

  
V sat down in a chair across from Yoosung, who elected to stay standing. He rested his head in his hands for a moment before looking up at the blond, who stood there with his arms crossed, one hip cocked to the side, an annoyed expression on his face. "Yoosung... Rika passed away this morning."

  
"Yeah, I've heard that one before. What really happened? Be honest with me for once in your life," the younger man sneered.

  
"I am being honest with you. She committed suicide. I'm serious." V was growing annoyed Yoosung's shitty attitude.

  
Yoosung was still incredulous. "Yeah, she committed suicide last time too."

  
V clenched his fists, talking through gritted teeth, "She really did it this time. She's dead. It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not. It happened."

  
"I don't believe you. I just don't. You've lied about Rika before. I see no reason why you wouldn't do it again. If you want to mess around with someone, try somebody else."

  
That was fucking it. V stood up, slowly walking toward Yoosung, who stepped backward to keep the distance between them, until his back hit a wall. V slammed his hand against the wall, just to the left of Yoosung's head.

  
\---

  
Yoosung nervously looked at V. He had never seen the older man be so... aggressive before. He was a mixed bag of emotions. Fear, anger, frustration... and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on... His heart raced.

  
V's voice was barely above a whisper, but it dripped with anger and vitriol. "Rika is dead. She looked me dead in the eyes as she lifted the gun up and put it in her mouth. She pulled the trigger and blew her brains out the back of her skull. I will _never_ get that image out of my head. Rika. Is. Dead."

  
In that moment it was if time had temporarily stopped. As Yoosung met V's gaze, he could see the sincerity and the frustration in the older man's eyes. Rika... really was dead. Yoosung's eyes widened and he slid down the wall onto the floor. Tears filled his eyes, his hand shaking as he clasped it over his mouth. "Oh god..." Yoosung's voice cracked. He looked up at V.

  
V's expression had softened. He sat down on the floor and crossed his legs. V took Yoosung's other hand between his own. "I'm sorry, Yoosung."

  
An ugly sob escaped Yoosung's tiny frame. He yanked his hand back, covering his mouth with both hands. His face grew hot. He hated that he was like this- the kind of person who felt things so strongly, the kind of person who cried way too easily. It was embarrassing.

  
\---  
V ran one of his hands through his hair. "Don't mourn her too much. It was because of her that so many bad things happened to so many good people. It was because of her that you got hurt! She doesn't deserve your sympathy."

  
"You think I don't know that?! I know just as well as you do how shitty she was! It's just... not that simple when it's family..."

  
Now V felt kind of shitty. It was easy for him to condemn Rika, after everything he had witnessed. After everything she had put him through. But for someone who hadn't seen everything Rika had done, and thus couldn't fully process it... For someone who was family, and had for so long only seen Rika's kindness...

  
V reached out to touch Yoosung's hair. "I'm sorry, I know this is confusing..."

  
Yoosung slapped V's hand away. "Don't patronize me. I'm not a kid anymore!" Yoosung scrambled to his feet. He stared down at V with an expression that was simultaneously angry and hurt.

  
"I'm sorry, I just..." V searched for the right words.

  
"Fuck you."

  
Tears flowed freely down Yoosung's face. His eyes shone and a heavy blush had settled on his cheeks. He looked really... cute.

  
_Wait, what?_

  
\---

  
Yoosung knew that he shouldn't be so hard on V. V had been hurt by Rika so much more than he had, more than anyone really. V was the one who had seen Rika for the monster that she was. If anything, all of this should have brought the two of them closer together. Yoosung had been so angry, but so afraid to direct that anger at Rika, so he had taken in out on V instead. _I'm such a shit._

  
He sat back down in front of V. It was time to eat some crow and make things right. Yoosung felt his face grow hotter. "I'm sorry V."

  
\---

  
V looked up at Yoosung. The younger man's face was turned away, refusing to make eye contact with him, and his cheeks were impossibly red. V's heart skipped a beat.

  
"What do you have to be sorry for?" This was a rhetorical question of course. V felt that Yoosung's anger toward him was somewhat justified. The blond answered him anyway.

  
"I'm sorry I was always such an asshole to you in the chats. I didn't ever try to understand how you felt. And then when the truth about Rika came out, I was angry, but I refused to be angry at her, so I projected it all onto you."

  
"I forgive you." V paused. "I know I'm not always good at showing it, but I do care about you, Yoosung. I'm sorry I'm not a better person."

  
Yoosung scooted forward so that their knees were touching, and plopped his face onto V's shoulder. "It's okay," he croaked.

  
V put an arm around Yoosung, leaning his head to the side so that it touched the younger man's.

  
\---  
Tears pricked at the corners of Yoosung's eyes again. This was the V he preferred: kind, gentle, strong... Yoosung inhaled deeply. He smelled good too...

  
V began running his hand up and down Yoosung's back, and the floodgates opened again. Yoosung cried into V's shoulder. He just felt shitty. 15 different flavors of shitty. Shitty because of Rika, shitty because of how he had treated V, shitty because of how overly-sensitive he was, shitty because, in so many ways, he was still such a big baby, shitty because... part of him wanted to stay like this forever, with his head on V's shoulder, being held by him.

  
Yoosung reached his arms around V, grabbing the back of V's sweater in his fists.

  
"Damn it..." he whispered.

  
\---

  
"Damn it..." V muttered back, his voice coming out a little huskier than he had intended. His head was swimming, and he didn't quite know how to describe what he was feeling. Yoosung... was fucking adorable. Even when he was bawling his eyes out into V's sweater. Maybe it had taken eye surgery for him to finally see it. But what did this mean? Was he sympathetic to Yoosung's situation? Did he want to kiss him? Did he want to hold Yoosung until he felt better, or did V want to hold him all night long? V sighed. He knew this would be complicated, but he didn't realize it would get this complicated.

  
At that moment, Yoosung gave a little whine, and a familiar heat in the front of V's pants answered all of his questions.

  
\---

  
Yoosung heard V's breath hitch. Was V gonna start crying too? Yoosung didn't know if he could handle that. Truthfully, he needed V to be the strong one right now.

  
V was quiet after that, leaving Yoosung curious as to what exactly that sound had meant. He kind of wanted to hear V make that noise again. He tightened his grip on V's sweater, his fingers pressing into the flesh of V's back. Yoosung was rewarded with another breathy sound, this one more strangled than the first.

  
Yoosung's heartbeat fluttered, and his body grew hot. He wanted to hear V make that sound over and over. Did that mean...

  
No. No way. No fucking way.

  
V put a second arm around Yoosung, tightening his grip, and dipping his head down to rest it on Yoosung's shoulder. He could feel V's breath on the back of his neck. Yoosung shivered. _This... feels really nice._ His heart was hammering in his chest. He hoped V couldn't hear it.

  
Yoosung's face went pink again as he felt himself growing aroused.

  
\---

  
V was growing more frustrated by the minute. He should probably just go home and forget this whole thing, but he didn't want to. V knew exactly what- and who- he wanted to do. How, and if, he would be able to go about doing that was another question entirely.

  
They were already so close to one another? How could V go about closing that gap? Better yet, how could he play it off if it backfired? V decided that maybe he should test the waters first. Hesitantly, he started raking his fingernails up and down Yoosung's spine, drawing a ragged breath from the blond. V pulled away just enough to sneak a quick look at the his face. He was completely red- even the tips of his ears and the back of his neck were flushed, and his pupils were greatly dilated. V grew bolder, and pressed his lips against the side of Yoosung's neck. This earned V a needy moan from the younger man.

  
"V... hah...s-stop that."

  
V's voice was husky. "Now why would I do that?"

  
"This is...nnng..." Yoosung whined as V began sucking on his neck, occasionally raking his teeth against the soft flesh. He sucked harder, leaving a purple-y welt.

  
"Ahh! That hurts!"

  
"But you like it to hurt a little, don't you?" V purred, reaching down between Yoosung's legs and groping at the stiffness there.

  
"...yes..."

  
"I'm gonna make you mine."

 

"But... we're both men!"

  
"That doesn't seem to be stopping you from enjoying it. It's not stopping me." V guided Yoosung's hand to his own growing erection, as if to prove a point.

  
"But..." He was cut off when V suddenly pressed his mouth against Yoosung's, tangling his fingers in the younger man's bleached hair. V parted his lips and pressed his tongue into Yoosung's mouth. The blond moaned softly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around V's neck and climbing onto his lap, straddling him. Yoosung instinctively began to grind against the older man, drawing a low groan. V slid his hands up the back of Yoosung's shirt, only to roughly drag his fingernails back down, leaving sensitive red stripes on the younger man's skin. Yoosung whimpered into the kiss.

  
Without breaking apart from him, V pushed Yoosung over onto his back, deftly undoing the buttons on Yoosung's shirt. V's hands explored his chest, and he broke contact briefly to lean down and brush his tongue over the younger man's nipple, receiving a vulgar noise in return. He tugged at the bottom of V's sweater, his eyes begging him to remove it. V obliged him, taking a moment to get a good look at Yoosung. He admired the blond's slender frame, his smooth, hairless skin, his pink nipples, hardened slightly from the brief contact. _So cute..._

  
Yoosung looked up at V. The older man wasn't necessarily muscular, by Yoosung's definition, but maybe all the shirtless selfies Zen had dumped into the chat over time had warped his perception. V was fit, but in a more normal way. Yoosung found this preferable to all the rippling abs and ~~bara tiddies~~ rock-hard biceps to which he found himself constantly exposed. He reached for V, initiating another wet, needy kiss.

  
V ran his fingers up and down Yoosung's sides. Yoosung made a garbled noise, squirming at the touch. "Stop it! That tickles!"

  
V chuckled. "You're so fucking cute," he whispered.

  
\---

  
V dipped his head down to steal another kiss, his hands tentatively wandering further down until they met the button of Yoosung's jeans, which was quickly undone along with the zipper. He pulled away briefly to gauge his partner's reaction. Blushing fiercely, Yoosung gave a small nod, and V tugged the pants away, leaving the smaller man dressed only in a pair of cotton boxer shorts. V pressed the heel of his palm against the tented fabric, feeling the stiffness underneath, drawing a ragged, breathy moan from Yoosung.

  
V's own stiffness twitched at the sound, and he was reminded of the restrictions his own pants were imposing. He pulled back for a moment to shimmy out of his tight, black trousers, freeing (somewhat) his arousal.

  
Both of them now dressed only in their underwear, V leaned over Yoosung once more, his knees resting on either side of the younger man's hips. He began grinding his clothed erection against Yoosung's, and mewling whimpers tumbled from the blond's lips.

  
\---

  
Yoosung bucked his hips upward, seeking contact, shivering at the friction between them. His face burned red, and he reached for V, initiating another sloppy kiss, whining against the older male, earning a low groan in return. Yoosung could tell that he wouldn't last much longer. After all, Yoosung was a true virgin, having never known pleasure from anything other than his own hand.

  
Seeming to read his mind, V gripped Yoosung's hips, thrusting harder and more quickly against him. "Are you getting close?"

  
Words escaped Yoosung, and all he could do was nod, his breath coming in sharp pants as saliva ran down his chin.

  
"Cum for me, baby."

  
Yoosung clung to V, his back arching as he came with a high-pitched cry. His hips bucked wildly as he rode out his orgasm, the front of his underwear growing wet and sticky. Finally coming down from his high, he lay back on the floor, panting softly as he gazed up at V, eyes clouded with lust.

  
\---

  
V leaned back to look at what he'd done to the boy, his wet underwear clinging to his cock, still hard even after his heady climax. V wasted no time yanking them off and tossing them aside, leaning down to clean Yoosung with his mouth.

  
"...V! Wha..."

  
"Shh..." V teased Yoosung between his thumb and forefinger, causing him to twitch and tremble under V's careful ministrations. He continued his careful cleaning, licking a thick stripe up the underside of Yoosung's cock.

  
Having teased him sufficiently, V leaned back again, causing Yoosung to whine at the sudden lack of contact.

  
"You're greedy, aren't you? I've just made you cum and it's still not enough." V's eyes darkened as he stood up and slipped his own arousal through the front of his underwear. "If you want more, you're going to have to earn it."

  
\---

  
This was a side of V that Yoosung had never seen before, and he briefly wondered if it had lain dormant all this time. Yoosung had clearly awakened something in V, not that he minded. Truth be told, he rather liked this raw, selfish dominance.

  
He got on his knees and took V in his hand, pressing his lips against the base of the shaft, looking up at him with wide eyes. The older man moaned raggedly.

  
"You're gonna look so cute with my cock in your mouth."

  
Receiving the message loud and clear, Yoosung took him in his mouth, until his lips reached the base of V's arousal. This was a bad idea; Yoosung withdrew almost immediately, gagging and coughing. V reached down to gently stroke the younger man's hair. "Hey, you've gotta be careful. I don't like to assume, but I'm guessing you haven't done this before. You don't have to take the whole thing for it to feel good. Take however much you're comfortable with."

  
Regaining his breath, Yoosung gave a second attempt, this time going only about halfway down V's shaft. Trying to imagine what would feel good, he pressed his tongue against the underside, running it up and down as he bobbed his head back and forth. He looked up at V, silently asking _Does this feel good?_

  
"I was right. You look adorable on your knees like this. Your wet little mouth feels so good on me," V panted.

  
Concentrating intently, Yoosung started to work taking more and more of V's cock with each dip of his head, until the tip began working its way down his throat. It seemed that Yoosung had read somewhere that if you balled up your fists tightly, you could disable your gag reflex. He tried this technique, and to the delight of both men, it seemed to work.

  
Yoosung took the older man fully into his mouth, cheeks hollowing indecently, flesh filling his throat, and moved back and forth ever so slightly, enjoying the feeling of his throat being fucked. V's thick cock blocked off Yoosung's air supply, making him just slightly dizzy for a few moments before he pulled back, feeling giddy and light-headed from the sudden rush of oxygen.

  
Yoosung wasn't the only one feeling light-headed. For a first-timer, the younger man certainly could give one hell of a blowjob. V's breathing became shallow and ragged, and he knew that he would most certainly cum from this. V placed his hand on the back of Yoosung's head, gently thrusting his hips forward. When Yoosung moaned, however, all gentleness went out the window.

  
V clutched a section of Yoosung's hair tightly in his fist, pulling hard. The blond whined, looking up at him, eyes begging for more. The older man gave him just that. He began thrusting roughly and erraticly into Yoosung's mouth, desperately fucking his face in pursuit of his own orgasm, the knot in his abdomen coiling tighter and tighter until he teetered on the edge.

  
Finally unable to hold back any longer, V suddenly withdrew, covering Yoosung's face with his release. The blond closed his eyes, panting as he felt his face spattered with the opaque, indecent fluid.

  
"I wish I had my camera with me right now. This might very well be one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

  
After Yoosung had allowed him to take a few photos with his phone camera ("For your own personal use only!"), V padded off to the kitchen, retrieving a roll of paper towels. He took Yoosung into his lap, gently wiping the mess from his face and hair as best he could. V planted dozens of tiny kisses all over his partner's face, in attempt to restore some tenderness to their interactions. "My perfect, beautiful boy..." He cradled the blond's face against his chest, hands gently caressing every patch of skin they could reach. "If I ever try to do something that's too much for you, tell me right away and I'll stop. The last thing I want to do is hurt you in a way that you don't like."

  
\---

  
They reclined lazily on the floor, still feeling the pleasant warmth that followed the pleasure. Yoosung laid his head against V's chest, silent as he listened to the older man's heartbeat. It quickened ever so slightly as the blond draped an arm over him. He leaned up to steal a languid kiss, fingers tracing the shape of his partner's collarbone. V brushed one hand up and down Yoosung's back, the other resting gently on his hip.

  
The hand on Yoosung's back moved up to grip the back of his head. The kiss deepened, and the hand on his hip began shifting further and further backward. Yoosung shivered and whimpered against V, shifting to climb on top of him, grinding their hips together.

  
V growled into the kiss. "Does my puppy want more?"

  
"P-puppy?"

  
"Mmm...because you're so cute."

  
"Do you want me to be your puppy?" Yoosung whimpered.

  
V groaned loudly at the suggestion. _New kink unlocked._ "You'll have to be a good boy for me."

  
The blond nodded eagerly. "I-I promise to be a good boy...so...please take care of me!"

  
"Then I'll ask you again. Does my puppy want more?"

  
"Yes, please." V traced a finger over Yoosung's entrance, earning a sharp pant in return. "I wanna feel you inside me."

  
V froze, a moment of lucidity breaking through. They didn't have any kind of lubricant, and they were certain to need it if they intended to proceed. V was 100% certain that neither of them had been with another man before, and he certainly didn't want to rip poor Yoosung in two.

  
The younger man seemed to notice his concern. "What is it?"

  
"We don't have any lube."

  
The color drained from Yoosung's face. "Oh."

  
V stood up, reaching for his discarded clothing. "I'll go buy some. I'm not going in dry."

  
"Thank you. There's a drug store right across the street."

  
"I'll be back in ten minutes; then I'll take such good care of you."

  
\---

  
Yanking the bare minimum of clothing back on, V dashed out the door and down the flights of steps. "Come on, come on!" he whined, waiting for an opportunity to cross the busy street. His precious boy was in a very needy way, and he certainly didn't want to make him wait too long. Finally, V saw his opening and hurried across to the pharmacy.

  
He quickly located the family-planning aisle, and stood for a moment, scanning his options. _His and Hers...no. Warming sensation...ow._ Finally, V noticed a package that claimed to be "all-purpose," and snatched it off the shelf, anxious to get back across the street. As he made his way toward the register, he tried not to think too much about Yoosung, face-down-ass-up in bed, whining and begging the older man to fill him, to use him.

  
V took a short-cut through another aisle, which happened to carry pet care items. He noticed a lovely green collar, and couldn't help thinking about how pretty it would look around his cute puppy's neck. He grabbed it too, wondering what the cashier would think.

  
The sales associate ringing up his questionable purchase gave him a funny look, but thankfully said nothing. V was back across the street in five minutes, taking the steps two at a time to get back to the pretty boy waiting for him. His clothes came back off as soon as the front door was closed, though Yoosung was nowhere to be found.

  
"Where are you?" he called, wandering through the small apartment.

  
"Bedroom..." a small moan answered him.

  
V wasn't fully prepared for the tantalizing sight that greeted him. Yoosung sat upright on the bed, legs tucked under him, but spread wide. He gripped his own hard, wet cock in his right hand, squeezing it lightly as he slid his hand up and down the shaft. Yoosung's jaw hung slack, tongue poking out salaciously, a hot, red blush painting his cheeks.

  
V chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment, deciding what exactly to do with him. His eyes narrowed. "Doing it by yourself while I was gone?" He clicked his tongue. "That's naughty. You know what happens to naughty puppies, don't you, Yoosung?"

  
"T-They get punished?" Yoosung whined in return.

  
"That's right." V reached into the bag, producing the collar. "It appears I need to train my puppy a little bit better."

  
The blond tilted his head up, allowing him to fasten the collar around his neck, tightening it as he did. Yoosung's cock twitched at the pressure of the collar against his throat, and a breathy sigh slipped past his lips. "H-How are you going to punish me?"

  
V tugged at the collar, pulling Yoosung over his lap, ass sticking up in the air. Before his pet could utter another word, he brought his hand down hard, spanking the younger man roughly, receiving a sharp pant in return. He gave another hard pat on the ass, and Yoosung's hips bucked involuntarily against V's lap. "S-Spank me...Please!" The older man obliged, striking him a few more times, until his flesh held a deep pink hue, a couple of welts beginning to raise up. _Maybe I got a little too into it._ He looked at his partner, who trembled and moaned at the lingering sensation, cock throbbing with need. _Then again, maybe not._

  
\---

  
Yoosung would have been embarrassed if he wasn't already so hot and bothered. He would have never dared think that he'd ever be bent over V's lap like this, getting spanking by him for being a "naughty puppy." He could feel a single finger trace down his spine, over his ass, and then against... The blond moaned, shifting his hips backward against the touch.

  
"Do you want my fingers inside of you?"

  
"Yes, please."

  
V reached back into his bag of tricks for the lubricant, spreading it over his middle finger and the opening of Yoosung's ass. Slowly, carefully, he slid the finger inside. Yoosung tensed around him, the sensation unfamiliar. V gently slid the finger back and forth, getting him used to the feeling of penetration. Once he relaxed, V withdrew his finger, adding more lube, as well as a second finger. Yoosung whimpered at the increased intrusion. The first finger had been slightly uncomfortable, but this was slightly painful. V caressed his back with his free hand as he scissored his fingers, stretching the tight hole.

  
He finally added a third digit, and Yoosung whimpered again. This much stretching hurt more than he had expected. _It's supposed to feel good after a while, right?_ It was a burning pain, exacerbated by the lumpy, unnatural shape of three fingers pressed together. V thrust his fingers in and out, gradually picking up speed, adding a gentle pressure against the inner walls. Finally, his middle finger found the sweet spot inside Yoosung, and he began rubbing repeatedly against it.

  
Heat spread through Yoosung's lower body at the unfamiliar, but not unwelcome, sensation of pleasure, and he let out a high-pitched moan. He rammed his hips backward onto V's fingers, effectively riding them. Much to his displeasure, the older man removed them, leaving the blond feeling very empty.

  
"Are you ready to take my cock?"

  
"Y-yes..."

  
V titlted his head, raising an eyebrow. "You don't sound too sure."

  
"I want to do it." Yoosung swallowed hard, shivering a little. "I'm just...kind of nervous. I know it's going to hurt." He blushed. "You're pretty big."

  
V stroked the younger man's hair, speaking softly and gently. "I'm going to be as gentle with you as I possibly can, and we'll go slow." He nudged the blond off of his lap, maneuvering him so that he lay on his back, a fluffy pillow under his head. "I'll try to make this as comfortable for you as I can. If at any point, you need me to go even slower, or if you want to stop, tell me, and I'll do whatever you need." V leaned down to press a delicate kiss to Yoosung's forehead. "I'm going to take good care of you."

  
He was already stiff from all of Yoosung's moaning and begging, so V simply reached for the lube, spreading it onto himself, and adding just a bit more to his partner's entrance. He rested on his knees between Yoosung's legs. The blond lifted his hips slightly, legs on V's shoulders, granting him better access. The older man took his cock in one hand, the other gently parting the younger man's ass, and pressed the tip against the tight hole, slowly starting to slip inside. The head entered him without too much difficulty, but as the girth increased gradually, he tensed suddenly, letting out a shuddering cry of pain. V froze.

  
"How badly does it hurt?"

  
"Pretty bad..." Yoosung whimpered, tears beading up on his long eyelashes.

  
"Do you want me to stop?" V asked him, fully prepared to withdraw as soon as he was asked.

  
The blond shook his head from side to side. "I want to do it with you! I want you to have me..."

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Y-Yes. Don't mind me..."

  
V made a irritated sound. "How could I not? That last thing I want to do is force you into something you don't want. I know you want to keep going, but if you change your mind, you have to tell me, okay?"

  
Yoosung nodded. "I will, but..." he cast his gaze aside, cheeks reddening. "I...kind of like the idea of being forced a little bit..." Of course, it was obvious by this point that he enjoyed being dominated sexually, but this was extreme, even by his own standards.

  
The older man raised an eyebrow, as if asking himself what he was getting into. Yet...the thought of forcing himself into his puppy as he protested lightly did mildly excite him too. He gripped Yoosung by the hips roughly, and without another word continued his slow invasion. The blond cried out in pain again, and he leaned down to stroke his face, never ceasing his forward movement. "Shh...you've got to relax, yeah? I've got you... I know it hurts right now, but I'm going to make you feel _so good_."

  
Once he was finally sheathed all the way to the hilt, V paused, allowing Yoosung to adjust to the intrusion as he gazed up at his master, chest rising and falling sharply with each ragged breath. "Y-You can start moving now. I think once you get going, it'll start to feel better." The older man raised an eyebrow and smirked before pinning his wrists above his head and starting a slow rhythm of faint thrusting, just barely moving back and forth. The blond hummed underneath him, biting his lip, eyes silently begging for more. "F-Faster, please..."

  
"'Faster, please', _what_?"

  
"Faster, please... _Master_."

  
"Good boy." V obliged him, increasing the pace of his thrusts, earning a lewd moan in response. His cock brushed against the sweet spot inside Yoosung, making him tremble, a pitched whine passing his lips. "Is that a good noise?" Yoosung nodded furiously, and V took care to rub against that spot with every buck of his hips, reducing the blond to a whimpering mess in a matter of seconds. He clutched at his partner desperately, cheeks burning and saliva running down his chin.

  
Curious, V slammed into him a little harder, making the younger man's toes curl, hole clenching around his lover. "V! Please! K-Keep going! It feels s-so good!"

  
"Am I going to make you cum?"

  
"Y-Yes! It won't take much more..." Yoosung whined incessantly, writhing a little as if his tiny frame simply could not contain the pleasure that the older man gave him. Pre-cum leaked from his wet cock onto his stomach, arousal twitching in warning. "Please...fuck me as hard as you like!"

 

V stopped suddenly, making Yoosung whimper in protest. "You're not going to get off that easily. If you want to cum, you'll have to beg for it."

  
The blond groaned in irritation, pouting for a moment, until his master gave the slightest nudge forward, reminding him what he was missing. "P-Please, Master! I want to cum so bad! You can use me however you want, just let me finish!" V cocked an eyebrow. "Please! I'm desperate! I want to cum for you...Please...Daddy?"

  
"Cute..." the older man mused. "But I want to hear you say my name."

  
"Please, V?" Yoosung blinked up at him, biting his lip cutely, hoping to convince him.

  
He only huffed in response. "Did you misunderstand me, Yoosung? I told you to say my _name_."

  
"Please fuck me?...Daddy Jihyun?"

  
"As you wish, Darling." Jihyun laid his hands on Yoosung's shoulders to pin him down, slamming his cock into the boy as powerfully as he could, fucking him into the mattress. The blond's voice cracked as he mewled in delight, whining louder and louder until he finally screamed, spilling his release messily across his chest and stomach. His lover followed quickly behind him, filling the blond with his sticky essence.

  
As soon as they'd both finished, Jihyun withdrew quickly, laying down next to Yoosung and gathering him up in his arms. He stroked the younger man's hair gently, peppering his face with tiny kisses as he gazed at him lovingly. "Are you sure you're okay with everything we did?" he asked, concerned.

  
Yoosung nodded. "I liked it a lot. I...want to do it again."

  
"You're going to have to give me some time," Jihyun laughed. "I'm tired now."

  
His partner agreed. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to sit down tomorrow."

  
"I guess I'll just have to take care of you until you're back to normal." He scooped the smaller man up in his arms to carry him off to the bathroom, making him squeak in surprise.

  
"V! What are you doing?!"

  
Jihyun could only laugh. "My puppy is dirty, and needs a bath!"

  
Yoosung relented, letting the older man bathe him carefully. Before now, he could never have imagined that he'd allow such a thing, that he'd permit _any_ of the things that had happened that day. Now, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. Jihyun lifted him from the warm bath water, wrapping him in a thick towel to take him back to the bedroom. As he nestled against the other man's chest, eyes growing heavy, he caught himself whispering, "I love you, Jihyun."

  
Jihyun pressed gentle kisses against Yoosung's eyelids. "I love you too, Yoosung."

  
\---

  
He watched the blond sleep for a while, not wanting to break the magic of this perfect moment. His phone chirped lightly on the bedside table, and he picked it up to find a message from Luciel. "How'd he take it?" the text read, inquiring about Yoosung's reaction to the news regarding Rika.

  
Jihyun sent a quick response. "It hurt him a little at first, but he ended up taking it quite well."

  
Luciel responded quickly. "...Are we still talking about the same thing?"


End file.
